


A Sweet, Syrupy Aroma

by HeyLetsGoKukiKo



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyLetsGoKukiKo/pseuds/HeyLetsGoKukiKo
Summary: A oneshot taking place after you get Gillis to help Randy open the PIKL jar! (Good Neighbor Achievement)Flower Kid's a bit nosey, but they mean well, wanting to find Gillis someone to bring out his soft side. Could it be none other than the one and only Randy Hapukurk, the shy yet oddly passionate poet; too ashamed to show his face until he saw Gillis for the first time?(Reads like a script for a movie)
Relationships: Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco





	A Sweet, Syrupy Aroma

Gi: YEESH...I mean...uh...that was easier than peasy-yer? *phew*...Piece 'a baby cake….

Come back when you need more feats of…*cough* strength….

FC: Thanks so much, Gill! This is the guy who wanted you to open this pickle jar for him, Randy(shows picture)! He said only you were the one capable, cuz 'a your muscles! ^^

Gi: w...wait, this guy said I'm muscular??

R-Randy? 

FC: *nod*

Gi:  
...I only heard of him from roll call opening day...I bumped into him, and he was really polite about it..

He, u..um...l-looks like a total nerd..eheh...///

[The curious Flower Kid eyed him, their little grin turned mischievous.]

Gi: what, why are you making that smug face??

FC: I could ask 'im for permission if you wanna keep that photo.....Want me to ask him??? :3

[Gillis begins to overheat.]

Gi: wHA--- 

FC: Heeeeheeehee!!!

[Gillis was super flustered, not finding their kidding around to be funny in the slightest. He huffed, resignedly.]

FC: Heh, I was actually gonna run back to the stairwell where he's at anyway..wanna come with?

Gi:...What, just to hang out 'n eat pickles?

FC: Nooo....He wants me to splash pickle brine on him.

Gi: wHA--?! Won't that sting a LOT?!

FC: He said he wants 'ta smell like pickles...

I think he understands the consequences...

Gi:

FC: so ya wanna watch me splash pickle juice on Randy?

Gi: T-That sounds totally lame--  
take me with you.

....  
[Randy sobs by the stairwell in a fetal position]

Ra: oh, woe...so much putrid lavender...

(FC and Gillis sprint in with the pickle jar, munching on some pickles as they run)

FC: RAAANDY, INCOMIIIING!!!

[He gets up, confused.]  
Ra: Hm?!

[Big splash from the jar]

[Randy pauses, for now he's covered in pickle brine. All of his worries seem to disappear.  
Randy starts tearing up, so moved...]

Gi: H-He's crying...is he okay??

Ra: *snf* Why, these are none other than tears of joy...

I finally smell as I was meant to smell..

O floral one, my sincerest gratitude to you...

FC: Heh, yer welcome...ya strange, stinky guy..

Ra: Aw, much thanks for the compliment! 

[Meanwhile, Gillis is shy, enamored by the briny smelling fellow in front of him. He held his teddy bear for security. Randy makes eye contact and immediately recognizes him.] 

Ra: Oh, you! The capable one, Gillis, correct? The floral one, they had you open this jar! That was so kind of you! 

[Fancifully, he bows.]

To you, I have my most heartfelt sincerity as well! You're my hero~!

[Gillis gets all rosy and embarrassed.]

Gi: S-Shucks, I uh, u-um...welcome you...you're--

FC: Heheh..Oh, hey Randy, I showed him that polaroid of you! Can he keep it?

Gi: fLOWER KID--H-HEY!! ///

(Randy's bashful nature resurfaces.)

Ra: O-Oh? ///

Well, I don't see why not, if you don't mind seeing my face, Gillis! In fact..Wait, wait! Speaking of that! That photo of me before was a visage of dread! But only a brineless, spineless lad! Give him another one, of the real Randy Hapukurk! A before and after! Only the best for my hero! Ah, um..pretty please??

FC: Heh, you got it dudes! ;>

Gi: I-I mean, if that's okay w-with you...

Ra: Why of course! Silly Gillis! ...Sillis? :-] 

[Gillis cracks up a bit, covering his flushed face with his hand. Randy smiles sweetly at him. After that, Flower takes 2 photos, one of Randy smiling, covered in the brine, and a another one of them smiling at each other without them asking. Gillis, flustered, objects to this when the camera shuttered.] 

...

FC: Hee, I'm glad to help you guys finally meet each other! You might've found your soulmate, Randy! Heh! 

[They're both bashful at Flower's sidenote. Gillis gets an extremely defensive and embarrassed expression on his face. Randy gets an innocent rosy look about him as well.]

Gi: Ah, um..don't mind the kid's words, Randy, eheh...! 

(FC gets a pout)

Gi: Actually, Randy, I should m-mention..I kinda wanted to mention..I'm the bouncer at the lounge, so I've seen you in the halls.

I wanted to, like um, talk to you, if we could, uhhh....hang out...um...I didn't really remember your name, until Flower Kid told me. I'm better with faces, not names...you can probably tell cuz I don't know their actual name..

FC: Heh heh, cuz my name's a secret!! :D

Gi: >:[ ....

Ra: Oh...You wanted to mingle with me? Really..? An odd poet in the stairwell, who was surrounded by awful clean smells??

Gi: I-If you wanted to! Y-You’re really nice, and I like y---your poetry. Um..usually I would say that stuff's nerdy, uh, UH! 

[Gillis started feverishly rambling.]

BUT NERDS ARE COOL. I THINK YOU'RE COOL?! BECAUSE MAYBE I'M A nERD--?????  
AND  
YEAHILIKECUDDLYTHINGSLIKEMAYNARDTHETEDDYBEAR

P-PLEASE DON'T JUDGE mEEEEE….!

[Randy stood there, face still rosy, trying to process all the embarrassed rambling.]

R: Uh..my apologies..I-I didn't catch all that...are you quite alright, Gillis?

FC: Yeah, Gill, buddy, you okay? You're sweatin' a lot.

Gi: I, uh...*sigh*. Sorry, I uh..I haven't been this happy for quite some time. Being all sappy like this makes me all insecure. Ever since Flower here won this teddy bear for me, I've been embracing who I really am more. And I'm a big sap, is who I am. And uh, you, Randy..you really get it, you know? I don't really like crowds, either. I'm not tough at all, despite how I look.

Ra: Well, haha...I knew that. :-]

Gi: Wh--?!

FC: Your tough guy act isn't effective, buddy. Everyone here knows you're soft. ^^

Gi: I...guess so?? :/ 

Really, though...h-how could you tell, Randy...? 

Ra: Well, it takes a shy one to know a shy one, does it not? 😊

Gi:...Uh, hAHA, u-UM...

[Gillis sputters a whole lot.]

Gi: Y-YEAH....mAKES SENSE TO ME. ///

FC: Heehee!

Gi: R-Randy, um...so uh, if you're not busy...would you wanna hang out...like, right now...?

Ra: Well, well now! I'd be delighted to, Gillis! I've been rather bored here sulking about in the shadows!

Gi: R-Really, you will?!

Ra: Oh, yes, definitely! But, ah...aren't you the bouncer? Does your boss, Habit himself, know you left your post??

FC: Heh, NOPE!

Gi: Psh, yeah...Flower Kid bailed me out of my post days ago. ^^;

Eventually Habit'll find out, but it won't matter. Maybe it paid well, but it's not worth taking unpaid breaks…

Ra: Ha, suppose that's the price he paid, or rather, didn't pay, for expecting you to want to work, then! He sounds like quite an unfair boss.

Gi: H-Heh, heh...yeah, you get it.

FC:.....wait, huh?

Gi: S'Grown up stuff kid. You don't have to worry about it now, but keep it in mind for later, 'cuz you'll need it.

Ra: Aww, that's good advice to give, Gillis!

Gi: Hee...///

FC: uh, otay! So are you two gonna go back to the carnival?? :D

Gi: Uhh, I dunno..I'll go where you wanna go Randy. Heh. :]

Ra: Oh, the carnival smells fun! Let us make haste there!

Gi: Heh, yeah, let's go there then.

Ra: There's a lot of weird gas coming from a giant mechanical pair of teeth there!

Gi: Oh, god, those teeth terrify me.

Ra: Me too! The exhaust seems nice though!

Gi: 8D ???

Gi: Uh, anyway, Flower Kid, if you need us, we'll be on the fair grounds, heh.

Ra: Thank you for introducing us, o floral one! ^^

FC: Heehee, you grown-ups have fun!!

Ra: I'm sure we will~!

[They start walking in the direction of the carnival.]

Gi: Aha, seriously, Randy don't smell the fumes, you might pass out.

Ra: You'll have to stop me~! :-D

Gi: RANDY OH MY GOD---

[Flower Kid burst out laughing as Gillis worriedly chased after Randy, (who was sprinting toward the carnival)so that he didn't get himself hurt in his absurd exhaust-smelling endeavors….]

FC: Heheehee…

Quite 'a pair, those two. ~

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH RANDY & GILLIS WORKS IMO SO I'VE DECIDED TO PUT IT BACK INTO BALANCE
> 
> i meant to post somethibg habismal valentine's day BUT ITS OKAY.
> 
> this was collecting dust since january when i first got into s4m as a comic Dialogue (that i still might finish)  
> Check out my art twitter! https://mobile.twitter.com/KKo2021  
> Anyway hope you liked it! You reading this, Valentines is about loving yourself too! Have a great day. ^^


End file.
